


My Love Comes in Many Colours.

by 80sev



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/M, Flirting, Healing, Hugs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Married Life, Painting, Play Fighting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, basically just happy jihyun because there's never enough of happy him, there's probs typos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/80sev/pseuds/80sev
Summary: "That, Jihyun, is what I'll do if you don't run.""I'm afraid you've already done it," Jihyun chuckled before reaching down and dipping his hand into the red paint. "And I'm a stubborn man who's gonna finish it."
Relationships: V | Kim Jihyun & Main Character
Kudos: 30





	My Love Comes in Many Colours.

**Author's Note:**

> Every year I fall back into Mystic Messenger, so y'all know what time it is...
> 
> Anyway, I desperately want more Jihyun because he's my top favourite (alongside Saeyoung) and enough, is never enough. Well, not when it comes to Jihyun-
> 
> Enjoy this fluffy oneshot!

"You know, most married couples would be getting painted _together_ for their anniversary, Jihyun."

"well, thankfully we're not other couples," Jihyun chuckled. "I couldn't imagine a better anniversary than getting to gaze at my beautiful wife both on canvas and in person."

Moving from the position she'd been sitting in for awhile, MC crossed her arms and pouted at her husband. "well, I have a complaint about this date. _I_ cannot gaze at my husband from behind that big canvas!"

"MC, I'm flattered you want to see me, and I assure you that you will when we go out for dinner tonight. However, I currently need you to stay in one position so I can finish this piece."

Smirking, MC lifted her leg so it touched her head, before raising her arms in the air. She knew she looked ridiculous, but it was worth it for the gentle laugh that came from Jihyuns mouth. "How's this?"

"Calm down there, Saeyoung." Jihyun laughed, shaking his head at his wife.

"I don't know whether you're being insulting or not."

Placing his pencil down, Jihyun reached down to the pots of paint, his eyes scanning the colours. MC watched in curiosity, she hadn't realised he had gotten that far into the piece, considering he was always erasing and redoing sections until they were perfect enough for his standards. He still had some insecurities when it came to his work, sometimes to the point where he'd give up and refuse to touch his paint brush until a few days later when he'd try again. MC never said too much about it, silently knowing he just needed a break. However, he always welcomed her comforting embraces.

"That wasn't insulting, my sweet MC. _This_ is insulting."

Before the brunette even had time to react, a large blob of blue paint was flung at her, splattering against her cheek and into her hair. She didn't know how to react for a few seconds, her mind still processing what Jihyun had just done. It took a few moments to collect herself, but once she had, she glared at Jihyun.

"Jihyun, you have exactly 10 seconds to run. And you better hurry, because I'm being generous with that time."

Jihyun smirked, raising an eyebrow at his now serious wife. "Oh? And what will you do if I don't run?"

Standing up, MC slowly made her way over to her husband, a mischievous smile creeping onto her face, yet still so sweet looking somehow. Coming even closer, she stood on her tippy toes to level their eyes better. Jihyun was captivated by her, enjoying the closeness before he noticed her hand reach up and wipe the blue paint off her face, before shoving it into his as he stumbled back.

"That, Jihyun, is what I'll do if you don't run."

"I'm afraid you've already done it," Jihyun chuckled before reaching down and dipping his hand into the red paint. "And I'm a stubborn man who's gonna finish it."

Jihyun ripped his hand out of the paint, watching as it flung every which way as MC ducked, a few drops hitting her head as she dunked her hand into the purple paint, splashing it back at her husband as he reached for another pot. His smile was vibrant and wide, his turquoise eyes filled to the brim with happiness as he continued to splash different colours at MC. It made her heart swell with not only love, but adrenaline as well.

Reaching down, MC realised she was out of paint. Her eyes widen as she looked up to see Jihyun approaching her with his last pot of pink paint, an evil glint in his eyes. Stumbling up, MC was quick to make a run for it back towards the house. Glancing back, she noticed him gaining on her quickly, before he tilted the pot upwards once he'd gotten close enough to her. Freezing from shock, MCs eyes quickly closed shut as she waited for the feeling of being drenched in paint to hit her in a few moments.

Only, it didn't come.

Opening her eyes and glancing down, she noticed the blobs of pink paint on her legs and feet, before her eyes slowly gazed up, observing the sight of pink paint covering the grass, accompanied by Jihyun, who was laying on the grass and laughing loudly, a sound that was melodic to MCs ears. Hell, it was melodic to anyone's ears! Everything about Jihyun was so gentle and sweet, so much more than a piece of art. Him being happy could be a whole art form In itself, especially with the sight of him laying on the grass. He looked so perfect, like he belonged with nature. MC knew she should be laughing with him, but she just stood and stared, basking in how absolutely lucky she'd been to have met Jihyun. She knew she'd been naive, but she didn't regret going to Mint Eye, not when it had lead her to him. He always tells her that she's the reason he's gotten better, but MC disagreed. Jihyun Kim is a brilliant man, always has been and always will be. He just never had the chance or courage to see it until she gave him a push. He was healing, and not just for her, but for himself. MC felt so lucky to see him learning to love himself more everyday, but even more lucky to be the one holding his hand and walking alongside him as he did so. She would always be there to give him a push when he felt like falling again.

"MC?" Walking up to his wife, who now had tears in her eyes, Jihyun moved his hand to cup her cheek and glanced at her with concern. "Are you alright? Was that too much? Did I upset you?"

"I'm so in love with you, Jihyun," MC whispered through her tears, before leaning forward to embrace him tightly, as if he'd disappear again if she let go. "You're so gentle and caring, and so warm..."

"MC," Jihyun breathed out as he wrapped MC up in his arms, pampering her with soft kisses as he lifted her and spun slowly for a second, before placing her back down and cupping her cheek again, a bright smile on his face. "My beautiful and dearest MC, you have no idea how much that love is returned. Not even the most perfect, blossoming flower could ever compare to the amount of awe I feel for you. You're the most crucial and important piece of my puzzle. I'm so grateful you came into my life. I'm so..."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, amber eyes gazed deeply into turquoise ones, which were searching hers as if he was looking for an answer to something. He always studied and observed her, as if she had more to herself than he already knew of. She'd given him all of her, but he still searched, somehow knowing there was more. More than MC, herself, knew. But, despite that, they also stared at her with love and adoration, always taking her in even if he'd seen her a million times. 

Jihyun gripped MC tighter, slowly beginning to lean in. Instinctively, MC closed her eyes and waited excitedly for soft lips to press against hers. She was addicted to how delicate his lips felt, especially against her own.

Instead of lips, however, she was met with Jihyun suddenly jerking away as someone cleared their throat nearby. MC turned her head in slight annoyance, before opening her mouth in surprise.

Ms. Lee, the Adoption Centre lady, stood awkwardly on their doorstep, a clipboard in her hand. "Well, I'm terribly sorry to ruin this exciting day for you, Mr. and Mrs. Kim. But, the results are close to being finalized and we have just a few small more questions before little miss Lucy is all yours."

Perking up and grinning widely, MC gripped Jihyun's arm excitedly, causing another sweet laugh to escape his mouth.

"Give us one second to clean our mess, then we will be more than delighted to answer these questions for our Lucy."


End file.
